Last Breath
by maybebadly
Summary: "Estaba, había utilizado tiempo pasado. Corrió hacia la escalera norte lo más que pudo, y cuando llegó había un charco de sangre al pie de la escalera. No." "Mi único crimen fue enamorarme. Así que, adelante, mátame" "Ten una buena vida Rin. Mándale mis saludos a Sesshomaru" le entregó una frasco con un líquido casi negro y con eso la tiró al dentro de ese abismo.


Cuando lo vio, quedó deslumbrada. Era el hombre más apuesto que ella hubiera visto. Su cabello era largo y blanco, resplandecía al toque más leve de luz. Sus ojos dorados eran tan bellos como el oro recién fundido. Al ser un demonio, sus mejillas estaban surcadas por marcas rojas, tres en cada mejilla, y con una media luna en su frente.

Supo que se había enamorado al verlo. Era perfecto para ella, y estarían juntos para siempre. Y así, cada vez que el pasaba frente a ella, solo podía suspirar. Un día se atrevió a hablarle. Caminaban por el campo, cerca de un árbol sagrado. Estaban momentáneamente en una bellísima aldea, con un bosque magnifico circundante.

El ocaso se cernía sobre el cielo, resaltando más sus ojos y pelo. Esa fue la primera de las muchas caminatas juntos que tuvieron. Él era Sesshomaru Taisho, un demonio muy poderoso hijo de Inu No Taisho. Ella solo era una abominación creada por un demonio mucho más poderoso, Naraku. Sin embargo, ella era muy letal por sí misma, y Naraku aprendió que a los pájaros no se los puede mantener cautivos para siempre. Una vez que Kagura abrió sus alas, se dedicó a recorrer el mundo junto con otros marginados con poderes. Sacerdotisas, monjes, demonios, todos ellos iban juntos en caravana recorriendo los territorios vastos de aquella tierra sin nombre.

Sin embargo, no todos los seres eran sobrenaturales en la caravana. Su sirvienta, Rin, era humana. Hacia muchas lunas atrás, demasiadas para contarlas; mientras pasaban por el sendero hacia la ciudad de los mercaderes, vieron un tintineo anaranjado en el horizonte. No era el sol, pues era de noche y solo las estrellas y la luna reinaban en ese momento. Hasta que un grito se escuchó, y este logro desplazar en importancia a los astros nocturnos. Un grito de ayuda se hizo eco entre la noche, y Kikyo, la sacerdotisa a cargo de la caravana, los empujó a atender al llamado.

Cuando subieron la colina sólo vieron destrucción en su estado puro. Todas las casas estaban incendiadas, cadáveres decoraban la tierra en donde alguna vez hubo verde pasto, y lobos y cuervos se daban un festín con los cuerpos quemados o mutilados. Todos habían insistido en irse, sin embargo Kikyo les ordeno buscar entre las ruinas algún sobreviviente. Kagura levantó su vestido con cuidado de no pisar ningún cadáver y caminó entre las que fueron alguna vez casas. Todo eso le recordaba a Naraku, quien había destruido todo lo importante para ella. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para reencontrase con la caravana, escuchó a alguien toser. Corrió hacia la casa de dónde provenía el sonido y entre las maderas quemadas se encontraba una chica medio desmayada. No estaba muerta, pues su pecho subía y bajaba a un compás irregular. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y sus orbes marrones se fijaron en las rojas de Kagura. Kagura salió despavorida gritando por sus compañeros para ayudar a la pobre alma moribunda, y entre ellos lograron sacar a la chica de las cenizas.

Desde ahí, Kagura la había tomado como su sirvienta. No eran las mejores amigas, pero tenían respeto mutuo por la otra. Kagura había dedicado sus días a cuidar de ella, y Rin, como decía llamarse esa chica, decidió ofrecerle sus servicios a cambio. Así, Rin fue creciendo con la ayuda de Kagura y su relación siguió igual.

Y entonces, un día, Sesshomaru apareció, junto con su sirviente Jaquen y su mascota A-Un. Se habían unido momentáneamente a la caravana, pues iba a visitar a su medio hermano que vivía en una aldea muy lejana de su lugar de origen junto con una supuesta humana. Siempre se sonrojaba al verlo, pues su belleza era demasiado angelical para un supuesto demonio. Practicaba sus nuevas técnicas con una espada majestuosa en el medio del campo y ella fingía meditar debajo de un árbol cercano solo parta verlo. Ella era demasiado tímida para mirarlo a los ojos, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que estos la estudiaban. De a poco ese temor se desvaneció y empezó a hablarle, aunque Sesshomaru no era muy comunicativo, y pasaron de desconocidos a confidentes.

Una noche en donde la luna se cernía majestuosa sobre el campo y las estrellas brillaban únicamente, Sesshomaru le pidió su mano en casamiento, y Kagura no pudo más que aceptar contenta, esbozando una sonrisa más brillante que el sol mismo. Ellos deberían estar juntos para siempre, eran prácticamente inmortales, vivirían una eternidad juntos y felices, y ella no podía más que saltar de alegría a sus brazos al ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

El gran día había llegado. Ella estaba vestida en un kimono tan blanco como la luna, pues ella había insistido en casarse a la luz de las estrellas, en donde estaban sus hermanos y hermana y seres queridos. Su pelo no iba atado en el típico recogido diario, sino que su pelo caoba bajaba en cascada por sus hombros. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo tan profundo como sus ojos, esos que resplandecían al ver el altar.

El altar estaba decorado lleno de jazmines, de lirios, de flores silvestres, de antorchas y esencialmente, de sueños. Llamó a Rin para que la ayudara con su kimono, pero no dejo de notar la desesperanza en los ojos de esta chica. La tristeza era absoluta y las sonrisas que ella enviaba a su ama eran tan frágiles como una rosa en invierno. Rin era bella, con sus ojos marrones grandes y perspicaces, y su cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo. Había crecido desde su rescate, había madurado. Muchos entre la caravana ya habían querido declarársele, pero ninguno había tenido éxito.

Una vez terminado el trabajo de Rin, Kagura le dio el permiso para que se retirase a seguir sus labores como sirvienta.

Se quedó viendo en el sucio espejo mucho tiempo, contemplando su reflejo y guardando cada detalle de su kimono para luego transmitirle ese legado a sus hijos. Sus hijos con Sesshomaru. Al cabo de un tiempo, abrió la cortina de la choza para encontrarse con su destino, pero cuando salió, no había nadie.

No estaba Sesshomaru. Toda la gente parecía horrorizada, y la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Kagura se acercó a pasos agigantados a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y con voz iracunda dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?- y sólo consiguió una respuesta:

-Él se fue, Kagura- Y con esa respuesta, toda la alegría de Kagura, que había pasado a ira en unos segundos, se transformó en un torbellino de viento a su alrededor, con sus manos hechas puños y toda la gente a su alrededor corriendo por salvarse. Luego de unos segundos se calmó y detuvo el torbellino.

- ¡Riiiinnnnn!- llamó a su sirvienta, y la repitió su nombre tres veces más hasta que un aldeano se atrevió a acercársele.

-Rin no está mi señora, Rin se fue- dijo este tartamudeando y mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y adonde fue? ¡DIME!- gritó ella.

El hombrecillo se removió en su posición e inclino a un más la cabeza, como si una horca estuviera pendiendo arriba. Tomó aire y respondió las cuatro palabras más poderosas del mundo:

-Se fue con él mi señora-

Sesshomaru y Rin se habían ido. _Sesshomaru y Rin_. _Su prometido y su sirvienta_. Kagura simplemente levantó su mirada sombría del suelo y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su carpa, descargando allí toda su furia.

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0OO0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Habían pasado tres meses desde que había abandonado la boda. No podía casarse con una mujer a la cual no amaba, así que minutos antes habló a Rin y le dijo todo lo que sentía. Ella era tan preciosa, tan inocente, tan…la amaba. Tenía eso por seguro, y ella lo amaba a él. Se habían escapado juntos volando sobre A-Un junto con Jaken, y volaron por siete días hasta llegar al castillo del Oeste que poseía.

Se habían casado, ya habían consumado su unión. Todo salía perfecto, y por primera vez en su vida, ese castillo se convirtió en su hogar. La sacerdotisa del pueblo más cercano a su castillo le confirmó su mayor alegría. Rin estaba embarazada. Ya no le faltaba nada más para realizarse.

Esto era la felicidad pura. Ella era su felicidad.

Corrió por los pasillos del castillo, llegando a la recamara de él y Rin esperando ver a su esposa, la Señora del Oeste, tejiendo o hablando con Aimi, la sirvienta del castillo y mejor amiga de Rin, pues ellas se agradaron y se hicieron amigas desde el primer momento en que Rin pisó el castillo.

_No puede ser_ susurró él de forma alarmada. En su recamara no estaba Rin, ni Aimi, ni siquiera Jaken. Solo Kagura, sentada en el piso alfombrado al lado de la cama, con la mirada perdida.

-Siento todo lo que paso Kagura, debió haber sido duro- dijo él, intentando encontrar las palabras para disculparse por la humillación que la pobre de Kagura debió haber pasado.

- No te disculpes- dijo ella con extrema calma. _Con demasiada calma_- Te traje dos regalos. Esta es la cinta que te habría dado en nuestro casamiento. Esta es la del día de nuestro compromiso. Supongo que la habrías querido para ella- hablo con resentimiento

- No había necesidad Kagura- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Y eso me trae a tu segundo regalo- dijo esta y abrió un cofre- Yo te entregué mi corazón, es hora de que ella también lo haga- y lo abrió ante sus orbes doradas.

Sesshomaru creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir. Era un corazón, _un corazón sangriento_. _Y el olor de esa sangre era de Rin, de su Rin._

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo él, iracundo.

-No hice nada más que hablar con ella. Corrió por el pasillo cual liebre asustada. Me trató como si fuera su amiga. Me miró con lastima y culpa. Preferiría que hubiera muerto más dignamente-

-¿Más dignamente? ¡VOS LA MATASTE!- contestó el, tomándola por el cuello y estrangulándola con sus manos.

- Yo no fui, al menos no tan directamente, pero me hubiera encantado serlo-Dijo ella entrecortadamente, una mirada de odio centelleando en sus ojos rojizos- simplemente se tropezó. Corría y corría, y bajo corriendo por la escalera norte. Trastabilló y rodó por las escaleras- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Te felicito Sesshomaru, no sabía que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo- y con eso, Sesshomaru la soltó.

_Estaba, había utilizado tiempo pasado_. Corrió hacia la escalera norte lo más que pudo, y cuando llegó había un charco de sangre al pie de la escalera. _No._

-Solo adelanté lo inevitable. Era demasiado débil para cargar a tu hijo.- dijo Kagura- Ella lloraba tanto. Quería morirse. Solo la ayude- dijo con una mirada sombría y… ¿triste? Claro, había sido su sirvienta y años de viaje y situaciones debieron haber creado cierto vínculo, de esos que no pueden romperse tan fácilmente.

-Ten esto, te ayudará- y con eso Kagura le dio una daga y se fue. Claramente podía oler el veneno. _Rin estaba muerta, su hijo también_. Así que tomo la daga, y con una última lágrima se la clavó en el corazón, ese que había muerto en el instante en que su cerebro asimiló que ella estaba muerta.

No sabía que desde lejos, Kagura lo observaba, con una Rin atada de pies y manos gritando a pesar de la mordaza en su boca, desesperada e intentando escapar a pesar de la imposibilidad de ver a través de unos ojos marrones vidriosos. Efectivamente, se había caído de la escalera. El pequeño Ryota estaba con su padre ahora y para siempre.

-Las cosas que uno hace por amor- dijo Kagura, y con eso, llevo a Rin hacia un pozo de una aldea.

-Mi único crimen fue enamorarme. Así que, adelante, mátame- exclamó Rin, llorando.

-Ten una buena vida Rin. Mándale mis saludos a Sesshomaru- le entregó una frasco con un líquido casi negro y con eso la tiró al dentro de ese abismo.

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, solo veía estrellas. Todo estaba oscuro y parecía que la luz de los pequeños soles la iluminaban. Tomó el veneno y espero. Espero y espero. Nada. Y luego todo se le aclaró. Este era un portal dimensional, y ella estaba atrapada dentro de él. Ella era el puente entre dimensiones, pues ese "veneno" no era más que la sangre de Kikyo. Había sido sellada y atada a ese mundo oscuro para siempre. Y lloro por días, hasta que ya no pudo sentir más dolor. Muchos años más tarde, una centuria o más, una chiquilla de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el mar atravesaba ese pozo sellado por la magia de Kykio. Cuando sus ojos marrones, cansados y sabios vieron a la joven, recordó la descripción de la humana que se había casado con el hermano de su esposo, Inuyasha. _Así que esa era la joven_. Volvía a encontrar a su alma gemela en esta vida. Le deseó mucha buena suerte, pues el mundo era cruel tanto en esa dimensión de donde provenía como en la otra. Y cuando la perla de Shikon fue destruida, ella pudo descansar, pues hacia tanto que no sentía tanta comodidad. Con un último suspiro, dejo que los brazos abiertos de la muerte la recibieran después de haberla burlado más de cinco mil años. Se reencontraron como amigas. Después de todo, sólo era su último suspiro.  
**oO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**  
**Hola! Esto se me ocurrió dese que descubrí la historia de Amara y Silas de TVD y esta sería una especie de adaptación porque me base en ellos.**  
**Siempre se me olvida poner el disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes ni la base de TVD me pertenece, si no, Kikyo estaría viva, y Damon, y Bonnie...**  
**XOXO!**


End file.
